Hoppip (Expedition 112)
print Illus. Toshinao Aoki |reprints=2 |reprint1=HoppipPPromo29.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Toshinao Aoki |species=Hoppip |evostage=Basic |type=Grass |hp=40 |weakness=Fire |resistance=Water |retreatcost=1 }} |rarity= |cardno=002/093}} |rarity= |cardno=112/165|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=002/128}} |jpcardno=029/P}} Hoppip (Japanese: ハネッコ Hanecco) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the , later released in the English . Card text |name=Sleep Powder |jname=ねむりごな |jtrans=Sleep Powder |damage=10 |effect=The Defending Pokémon is now . }} e-Reader data This card has three prints. The standard print and print have the card ID B-02-#. A "Sample" version of the Expedition Base Set print has the card ID M-02-#. The short strip contains Pokédex information, a brief card summary, and information on the content of the long strip. Pokédex data Mini-game The long strip contains data for the Hold Down Hoppip mini-game. from Expedition Base Set is also required to play it. Release information This card was included in the English , first released in the Japanese , with artwork by Toshinao Aoki. It was later reprinted in Japan with new artwork by the same artist as part of a McDonald's promotion that ran between May 25 and June 16, 2002. In order to promote the e-Reader outside Japan, Nintendo had Media Factory produce the , a 10 card collection from the upcoming in English used to demonstrate the Dot Code technology at a media pre-launch party at the New York Pokémon Center in August 2002. This card, as well as the other 9, are printed with a Japanese card back, and have "Sample" in the bottom right corner where the expansion symbol would usually be along with a different card number on each. Approximately 50 sets were printed for use at the event, and were never intended for distribution. Cards that did not make it into circulation were apparently destroyed. At the Convention in 2002, 4 months before Expedition Base Set's release, booster packs were given to attendees to promote the upcoming launch of the e-Reader. These booster packs contained a Game & Watch "Manhole" card, a Kirby e-Card, and early prints of Non Holo Hoppip and . The two Pokémon cards from this set featured the new (at the time) Japanese back and had slightly rearranged text positioning, unlike the final release which used the same English back as earlier sets had used. Prior to the launch of both the Expedition Base Set and the Game Boy Advance e-Reader itself, slightly thicker-than-usual, glossy versions of this card, Pichu, and the "Manhole" card were used to demonstrate the e-Reader's functionality. Unlike the prints from E3, these prints have English backs. These three cards were hole-punched so that they could be attached to promotional kiosks by having a cable looped through them; this was done to prevent loss or theft while allowing enough flexibility for the card to be swiped through the device. Gallery print Illus. Toshinao Aoki }} Trivia Origin is a move in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's e-Reader Pokédex entry comes from . Category:Sample Set cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:Base Expansion Pack cards Category:P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by Toshinao Aoki de:Hoppspross (Expedition 112) fr:Granivol (Expedition 112) ja:ハネッコ (e 第1弾)